


Clothing Not An Option

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complete, Dom!Barry, Exhibitionism, Finished, Hung!Barry, M/M, Nudity, One Off, One Shot, Other, PWP, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Have you ever tried to put a naked speedster into pants when he isn’t in his right mind? Its harder then you’d think.





	Clothing Not An Option

**Author's Note:**

> Did no one else realize Barry came out of the speed force in 4x1 nude?

Explaining the opening of a transdimensional portal in the middle of a rural road was surprisingly easy.  With the life changing fact that meta humans existed people had become more accepting of the odd and unusual.  And the part of someone with powers running into their vehicle, that was just a given.  Powers happened, people got hit by cars, bound to happen sometime.  Mostly they were just glad that he hadn’t damaged the car and had done a lot to stop himself and brace himself not to harm their car.   
  
No, explaining why the well hung naked man with the erection that didn’t seem to want to go down wouldn’t put pants on.  An issue made more complicated by the fact he kept ducking, dodging, and weaving around the officers trying to get him to put something on to cover up that enormous organ he was flaunting.  Was it flaunting if you weren’t entirely aware of the world around you?  Though judging by how he keeps holding his body to make that monster swing, yep, going to start calling that flaunting.   
  
Jake had transferred from Keystone out this way a little over a year ago.  But he knew who Barry Allen was.  Had even had him on a couple of his cases back in the day.  Kid was wicked good and wicked fast with his usually accurate.  So it was a little strange to see him walking around, in essentially circles, bare ass naked, swinging his dick around for the world to see.  This so didn’t track with the shy quiet kid that Jake remembered from Central.   
  
“Barry… come one…” Jake tried to catch Barry and missed again.   
  
“Maybe you should tackle him!” Someone yelled out to him with laughter around.   
  
“Not helping.”   
  
“You sure?” Someone chimed in.   
  
“God damn it.  HELP ME!”   
  
“Not till he puts that weapon away!” Someone hollered with hoots of laughter following soon after.   
  
“For the love of God would you just help me put some pants on him?”   
  
“Not till that goes down.”   
  
“It’s not gone down in two hours, I don’t think it’s going down anytime soon.”   
  
“Shit… shouldn’t we call a doctor?” Someone asked.   
  
“If you help me get pants on him we can take him to the docs in Central.”   
  
“Why Central…?” Someone asked.   
  
“Because I know him he’s from Central.  We need to get him back to his family.”   
  
“Eh what’s the hurry…” Someone called out.   
  
“He’s a CSI and his dad’s a cop.”   
  
“Crap.” You can always count on the Blue Wall to keep its own safe from the horrors of this job as best they could.  In the end it took well over a half dozen of them to catch Barry and hold him down long enough to get the shorts on him, which were obscenely tented from his hard cock.  No matter which way they pointed it, there was no way of hiding a big cock when it’s that hard.   
  
“How the hell do you keep that in your slacks?” Jake shook his head as he looked up at Barry who looked at him confused.   
  
“Maybe if we.. you know…” Someone gestured and Barry tilted his head at them frowning.   
  
“Would you want someone doing that to you while you were like this?”   
  
“I’d just be happy to be touched.”   
  
“Guys.  We’re not jerking him off.” Jake sighed.   
  
“Could always ask him.”   
  
“Yeah I’m really going to go, hey Barry, your dick’s too hard, you mind jerking off so it’ll go down?” Jake rolled his eyes and turned around when the mouths of his companions fell open.  Barry simply had his hand down the shorts and was very quickly jerking himself off.   
  
“I can’t believe that worked…” Someone said   
  
“Backs to Barry, let’s give him some privacy.” Jake shouted and the officers quickly turned their backs and hid Barry behind them.  Barry frowned at Jake.  “I know it seems weird to ask you to do it and then not watch, but we want to give you some privacy.” Jake tried to reason with the puzzled look on Barry’s face.  Barry seemed to understand and went back to jerking off inside his shorts.   
  
“Let me help with that…” Barry frowned at him but Jake pulled the shorts down so that Barry wouldn’t cum in his shorts.  Barry gave him and smile and Jake blushed, unsure how he was ever going to live this down.  Maybe he’d get lucky and Barry wouldn’t remember any of this.  Maybe he… Barry made a noise and Jake looked, just in time to get a face full of jizz and his mouth fell open in shock leaving him open for more of Barry’s spray.  Barry panted, and he stayed big, but it wasn’t as hard so Jake nodded, silently redressing Barry and using part of his uniform to wipe his face clean.  There were a lot of snickers before he glared them down and he led a happy and docile Barry back to his cop car to drop him off back in Central.   
  


***

  
  
Barry waved at his family, thanking them for getting him back and assuring them yet again that he didn’t remember anything of his disoriented state.  He waited till everyone was gone and quickly called dispatch to get a phone number.  He was walking towards the showers while he dialed, he was down to just his boxers when someone picked up.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“You know… I’m glad you pulled the shorts down.”   
  
“B-barry…” The voice held a lot of emotions.   
  
“Yep.  All back to myself.  Thanks for taking care… I mean you tried so hard to get pants on me and to position my dick so it wouldn’t be embarrassing.  And then making sure I didn’t make a mess in my new clothes while masturbating.”   
  
“Oh you made a mess.” Jake chuckled.   
  
“Oh I know.” Barry’s voice thick as he took himself in hand.  “I keep picturing you crouched down there covered in my cum and fuck…” He panted.  “It makes me want to fuck those lips of yours…”   
  
“B-barry I…”   
  
“I’m jerking off again just thinking about painting your lips with my cum and thrusting into your throat…. Fuck… can we get together soon?”   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Where are you?”   
  
“Just leaving the station…” Jake blushed.   
  
“Be there in just a couple minutes…” Barry hung up, dressing in his skinny jeans that did nothing to hide the size of what he was packing and zipped all those miles till he walked around the corner and spotted Jake.  “Ready for me to do unspeakably hot things to you?” Barry grinned.   
  
“y-yes…” Jake blushed.   
  
“Good.” Barry took his hand and led him into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Too many ideas in one head.


End file.
